Podcast Aventure Paralogue 11 à 20
by Rayman20
Summary: Ce n'est pas un arc comme les autres. je l'es nommé Podcast Adventure Season. Là, vous allez découvrir des chapitre Spéciaux. Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit paralogues baser sur les conte de fée, l'île tropical, E3 et la Paris Games.
1. Paralogue 11 Spécial 3E 2019

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Rayman20 et aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le Chapitre Spécial E3 2018 des Podcast 2017. Et donc sans plus attendre, on va commencer le fanfic

J'attends encore la deuxième partie du chapitre des ombres de la nuit de Gemturtles s'il a finie ou non. Bonne lecture

Avertissement

Je ne possède pas les personnages de Gravity Falls, Phineas et Ferb, Bienvenue chez les Loud, les tortus ninjas, et des youtubeur (Moketo, Squeezie, Normal, Koretech et Kirbendoworld) À l'exception de Jean, Marc et Alice.

**Podcast Adventure**

**Episode Special E3 2019**

**Episode Special E3 2019**

Music « Phantom Planet – California » We've been on the run Driving in the sun Looking out for number 1 California here we come Right back where we started from Hustlers grab your guns Your shadow weighs a ton Driving down the 101 California here we come Right back where we started from California! Here we come! On the stereo Listen as we go Nothing's gonna stop me now California here we come Right back where we started from Pedal to the floor Thinkin' of the roar Gotta get us to the show California here we come Right back where we started from California! Here we come! « Et voila, les amis. On est arrivée à los Angeles » dit Kirb « J'ai entendu dire que cette ville est à coté d'Hollywood. On pourra allez dans les studios un jour » dit Lisa. « Bon pour commencer, on va déposer Charles, Dandinous, Walt, Géo et Lily dans la maison » dit Miri. « Aujourd'hui, on va voir les annonce des jeux vidéo. « j'espère qu'ils vont sortir un Rayman 4 » pensa Jean.

Arrivée dans une maison, un des voisins vint les saluer :

« Bonjour, vous venait d'emménager ici ? »

« Quoi !? Non, non on est juste… en vacances c'est tout » dit Kirb

Ah ! Je vois alors, bonne chance »

Mabel entra dans la maison et elle vit que tout était en place. Bien que Kirb a demandé au propriétaire pour un séjour dans leur maison.

« Regardez un dvd Sony ! » cria Mabel.

Dans la chambre, Jean vit une console de ps4 avec quatre jeux : « je ne savais pas que ce type à quatre jeux dans sa chambre » pensa Jean.

« Jean ! » dit Kirb « toi, Thompson, Pacifica ton frère, Mindy et Aurélien, vous allez partager la chambre ave Lynn, Luan, Mikey et Chico »

« Il est toujours avec moi, bouffon ! » dit Jean.

Robbie, Moketo, Tambry vont dormirent avec Luna, Lincoln, Charles Leo et Raph. Squeezie et Dipper, avec Leni, Lisa et Donnie. Les filles, ben elles vont dormir avec Lily. Et Mabel et Dandinou avec Lucy, Lana, Lola Cliff Lori, Walt et Géo.

« Les enfants, on va allez Convention Center dans 10 minute. Alors préparer vos affaires ! » Cria Kirb.

Les enfants préparèrent leur affaires alla dans la voiture.

J'aime bien ta couleur de tes cheveux, Robbie » dit Raph.

Merci, Raph » dit-il à Raph.

Les enfants préparèrent leur affaire portables, écouteurs nourritures et bouteilles d'eau.

**Music « ****carrot juice 2 rayman ****»**

« Nous y voilà, les filles le salon des jeux vidéo. Je me demande si… »

Lori se demandé si Bobby est la « Il est en retard comme toujours »

« Lori reste tranquille deux minute » dit Jean

« Je ne peux pas ! Bobby devrait arrivée dans le salon de Los Angeles, mais il n'est pas arrivé »

« Lori » dit Lincoln à sa sœur ainé « Bobby, ne viendra pas. Alors tu fermes ta bouche et tu entre pour voir l'E3 avec nous »

Ils marchèrent dans le salon. Kirb leur donna un passe ports pour l'entré. Arrivée à l'intérieur, Kirb et Miri leur demande de s'asseoir sur une chaise et attendre que le show commence.

Léo regarda Raph « Raph dit moi, est ce que tu sais que maitre Splinter va nous parler en esprit ? »

« Ta gueule, Léo ! Les jeux d'EA vont commencer dans 2 minutes ! » Cria Raph.

« Koretech, tu veux que je te met à coté de toi ? » demanda Luan

« Oui bien sûr Luan fait comme chez toi » dit Koretech

« Qui veux des pizza ?! » cria Mikey.

« Mikey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Et la vidéo commence. L'écran montra tous les jeux de l'année Battlefield V, FIFA 18 et FIFA 19, Star Wars: Jedi Fallen Order, Star Wars Battlefront II, Unravel Two, Sea of Solitude, NBA Live 19, Madden NFL 19 (en), Command & Conquer: Rivals et Anthem.

Le soir après le diner, Mabel, Grenda, Mikey Candy, Thompson, Mindy Aurélien et Luan regardèrent un documentaire sur les suricates.

« Le royaume des suricates s'étend sur des milliers de kilomètres d'une côte à l'autre dans le sud de l'Afrique il est divisé en zones de sable de deux kilomètres carrés chacune gouverné par des bandes de suricates très défensive »

« C'est ridicule. » dit Thompson.

« Ne dit pas Thompson. Mabel adore tous ce qui est mignon et ronger » ils regardèrent Géo avec colère « toi Géo, tu n'es pas un suricate. Tu es un hamster »

Dans la chambre n°1, Marc est dans l'épisode 1 de Battlefield Hardline.

« Très bien. Allez inspecteur, occupez-vous bien notre quartier. Soyez prudent ! D'accord ? » dit le personnage du jeu « CONNARD »

Les autres riaient.

« Ouah ! Incroyable. Alors si j'habite ici tous seul avec Ronnie Anne… non je veux dire à Miami, je vais devenir un policier. » Dit Lincoln.

« Tu dis ça parce que ta mère à un… non j'ai rien dit » dit Raph.

« Euh… Tout va bien, madame ? » Demanda Nick

« Ce putain de couvercle rentre pas ! » dit la dame

« Eu, bonne journée madame »

« Ta gueule ! »

« Tu sais si Irving… enfin après notre rencontre, il va insulter sa prof »

« Quoi ?! Jamais Irving n'oserai dire une chose pareil » dit Lincoln.

Dans son lit, Jean écouta sa série audio Clyde Vanilla.

**Music « ****OST - Clyde Vanilla ****»**

Le matin suivant Les tortue, les enfants et les adultes entrèrent pour EA play.

« Voilà mon plans » dit Léo à Raph, Lori, Luna, Marc, Pasifica et Robbie « on va quitter la maison à 18h heures sans qu'on fasse repérer par Kirb ou Miri » Raph, Lori, Luna, Marc, Pasifica et Robbie hanchèrent leur tête.

Arrivée vers l'entré, ils s'assoient sur une place, et ils regardèrent l'écran. Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, Apex Legends, Battlefield V, FIFA 20, Madden NFL 20 et Les Sims 4

**Music « Stellar Lights - For Technology Tree Act 2 - Sonic: After the Sequel »**

La nuit tombée. Alors que Mabel et les atres fille (sauf Alice, Tambry, Wendy, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Pacifique et April) regardèrent le film « My little Poney » tandis que les autres regardèrent un film « Lascars »

« Ben dit donc, on aura la chance d'aller dans la soirée spécial Microsoft » dit Robbie.

On va sortie les doigts dans le nez. Regardez-moi une… » Dit Léo mais il se fait coupé la parole de Jean : « ça suffi Leonardo ! » Cria Jean devant Léo « Kirb a dit qu'on ne sort pas ce soir et il faut qu'on soie ensemble, quoi qu'il avienne »

Leo tira la couverture « tu joues au p'tit ! » dit Léo.

« Je ne joue pas au p'tit chef » dit Jean en lui arrachant la couverture

« Si tu joues au p'tit chef tu ressembles à Shredder »

« Argh »

Les deux garçons se bâtèrent puis ils relâchèrent la couverture « tu sais quoi ! » dit Léo « je vais dormir dans ma chambre ! »

« Pareil ! »

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre et ils n'arrêtaient pas à ce disputé « j'aurais dû aller dans le studio d'Hollywood avec Raph, Lori, Luna, Marc, Pasifica et Robbie ! »

« Bonne chance pour être choppé par les filcs, Léo le trouillard ! »

T'aurais dû venir avec tes amis : Mikey, Mindy, Thompson, Alice, Luan et Aurelien ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! Je préfère rester et écouté les conseils de Kirb ! »

Et le matin suivant, les enfants et les adultes retournèrent Los Angeles Convention Center. Jean semblé inquiète : « tu vas bien Jean ? » demanda Kirb.

« Oui ça va » dit Jean « c'est juste qu'ils ont promis de nous montrer les design de PVZ, mais ils a était repousser en 2014 »

« Je suis désolé Jean » dit Miri « mais tu sais, les jeux vidéo que tu aimes ne sortes pas souvent. Comme montré les images, les trailers et les gameplay »

Jean souri mais il se méfie ce que Léo va faire ce soir après les présentations des jeux de Microsoft.

Les présent de Microsoft sont : The Outer Worlds, Bleeding Edge, Ori and the Will of the Wisps, Minecraft Dungeons, Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, Blair Witch, Cyberpunk 2077, Spiritfarer, Battletoads, The Legend of Wright, Microsoft Flight Simulator, Age of Empires II: Definitive Edition, Wasteland 3, Psychonauts 2, Lego Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga, Dragonball Z: Kakarot, 12 Minutes, Way to the Woods, Gears 5, Dying Light 2, Forza Horizon 4: Lego Speed Champions, State of Decay 2: Heartland, Phantasy Star Online 2, CrossFire X, Tales of Arise, Borderlands 3, Elden Ring et Halo Infinite.

**Music « Freefall - For Technology Tree Act 3 - Sonic: After the Sequel Music Extended »**

Le soir venu, dit Léo, Raph, Lori, Luna, Marc, Pacifica et Robbie quittèrent la maison pour aller voir la présentation des jeux Bethesda. Leni en entrent avec Lucas, virent ses deux sœurs avec Léo, son frère Raph, Marc, Robbie et Pacifica leur demandèrent : « Ou est-ce que vous allez ? »

« Nuls pars on sort pour aller faire un tour » dit Lori.

« Mais qui va charger de surveiller les autres ? »

Leo regarda Leni « Toi, Albert ou Norman, vous débrouiller » dit Léo. Et ils s'en allèrent en laissant Leni et Lucas seul

A l'intérieur, Lucas et Leni entrèrent « pizza gratuit pour tout le monde ! » cria Leni.

« Ou sont tes sœurs ? » demanda Jean.

« Oh, ne t'enfaite pas pour eux, ils vont faire un tour » dit Lucas.

Quelque minute plus tard, après les présentations des jeux de Bethesda : Fallout 76, The Elder Scrolls: Blades, Ghostwire Tokyo, The Elder Scrolls Online, Commander Keen Mobile. The Elder Scrolls: Legends, Rage 2, Wolfenstein: Cyberpilot, Wolfenstein: Youngblood, Deathloop et Doom Eternal, ils quittèrent le centre pour manger quelque chose « bon et après ? » demanda Marc. Mais il vit au loin son grand frère aîné avec sa p'tite amie « Oh merde. C'est mon frère » il regarda Léo et Raph « il faut que vous partiez. Il ne faut surtout pas que mon grand frère vous voie »

Leo et Raph quittèrent l'endroit. Mais avant ça, il donna à la carte de l'adresse de la pizzeria de Los Angeles « D'accord, on se retrouve dans une pizzéria WOOD. C'est à 3,4 miles d'ici »

Et ils coururent pour aller à la pizzeria WOOD. Johnny en voyant son frère, s'approcha de lui. Il demanda à son frère « Marc, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Marc n'a pas envie de lui répondre. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix : « on est venu ici, parce qu'il y a des présentations des jeux vidéo tous les ans à los Angeles »

« Oh, je vois » et il regarda Pacifica « qui est-ce ? Un de tes amis à New-York ? » demanda Johnny.

« Sans vouloir vous vexe monsieur, je ne viens de New-York, mais à Gravity Falls » dit Pacifica à Johnny.

« C'est quoi Gravity-Falls ? » demanda Johnny. Puis ils se souviennent de son passé il y a deux mois avec sa petite copine « ah, oui. Je sais, on a était à la mystery shack. On a acheté des souvenirs, et on à installer à Salem pour deux semaine »

Bon et bien merci pour tout monsieur Christivoirien, mais il faut qu'on aille dans la pizzeria de WOOD pour manger des pizzas. Chiao » dit Lori. Et il prit les bras de sa sœur et ses amis en courant.

« Je crois que je préfère vivre à Paris » dit la petite amie de Johnny.

« Ouais, tu as raison on devait partir demain matin » dit Johnny.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison, Dipper sorti de la maison et appela ses parent. Mais personne ne répondait « salut vous est chez Mr et Mme Pines, laissez un message » dit le répondeur du portable de Dipper « je vais essayer de leur répondre » dit Dipper. Il essaya d'appelait ses parent : « salut papa c'est ton fils, Dipper. Ecoute, ça va ne pas être dingue, mais Mabel, Dandinou et moi on est à Los Angeles. Mais ne t'inquiet pas pour nous. On est en sécurité. A New-York, contrairement à Piedmont, j'ai fait des nouveaux amis. On a fait des fêtes, manger des pizzas, affronter criminels, entrainer avec le père d'April, jouer au jeu vidéo et faire des exercices avec Donnie l'un des frères d'April. Je t'aime papa » et il décrocha son portable et il alla voir les autres.

Dans la chambre n'°1 Jean joue à mortal kombat X t'tandis que Luan et Aurélien s'entrainent pour le show d'anniversaire à New-York. Mabel et Dandinou entrèrent pour voir ce qu'ils font

Après manger de la pizza, Léo, Raph, Lori, Luna, Marc, Pacifica et Robbie retournèrent voir les autres avant que Kirb, Miri, Mousse et Mélodie Arrivent à la maison et qu'ils découvrirent qu'ils ne sont pas là.

Alors qu'ils marchèrent, ils virent deux personnes qui veulent agresser. L'un deux avec un fusil à pompe, et l'autre un couteau : « hé les enfants ! Vous avez du fric sur vous ? » Demanda le voyou avec un couteau.

« Ecoutez, les tête de nœuds, on veut rentrer chez nous. La bagarre, c'est à New-York » dit Léo. Ce dernier frappa l'un des voyou et Marc le second.

Je croyais que vous est partie faire un tour, alors qu'en fait, vous est partie voir l'E3 ce soir » dit Norman derrière Raph. Léo le regarda en lui disant « tu ne peux pas comprendre »

Norman couru vers ce dernier lui donnant une cloche pied « je vais dire à Thomas pour ça » Raph utilisa sa rage pour frapper sur Norman, mais ce dernier utilisa Leo pour le jeté sur la tortue au bandeau rouge « vous souvenez quand vous avez désobéie à Splinter » dit Norman aux tortues.

« On a désobéie une fois parce qu'ont avaient sauvé la famille Loud quand ils se font agressé dans la rue » dit Leo. Léo et Raph frappa Norman sur le visage. Mais ce dernier l'évite et il sauta derrière les autres Norman à voulut à tout prit essayer de prendre Pacifica, mais Marc lui donna un coup poing sur le visage de Norman.

Ça va Pacifica ? » Demanda Marc.

« Oui. Merci de m'avoir sauvé » dit Pacifica.

Norman prit conscient et il utilise un grenade fumigène pour dormirent les autres.

Le matin suivant, ils se retrouvent dans le canapé. Fan 13 quitta la chambre Jean et virent les autres réveiller « vous est endormirent pendant 5 heures » dit Fan 13.

Kirb entra dans la maison avec des céréales et des bols de lait « vous avait bien dormi ? » demanda Kirb « écoutez, vus ce qui s'est passé hier, moi, Mousse, Miri et Melody on se dit que vous ne pouvez pas venir dans le studio jusqu'à jeudi 11 juin. Je suis désolé » et il quitta la maison en laissent Léo, Raph, Pacifica, Luna, Marc, Robbie et Lori à la maison.

**Music « ****carrot juice 2 rayman ****»**

Quelque minute plus tard, Kirb, Mousse, Melody, Miri et les enfants arrivèrent devant l'entrée pour réservait des place pour voir les jeux Ubisoft : Watch Dogs Legion, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege, Brawlhalla, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint, Tom Clancy's Elite Squad, Just Dance 2020, For Honor, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Quarantine, Tom Clancy's The Division 2, Roller Champions et Gods and Monsters. Mais Lola en voyants les musique des jeux venant d'assassin Creed, n'était pas du tout contente.

« Ben au moins, c'est gens ne sont pas normaux » plaisanta Luan.

Arrete, Luan. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire de commentaire » dit Aurélien à Luan « tandis quoi toi, Lola ? »

« Hi hi hi hi hi, trop de commentaire » dit Lola avec visage diabolique »

Après la fin du concert, Lola demanda à Kirb : « Je peux aller au toilette ? »

« D'accord, mais il te faut un accompagnement. Mindy, tu peux accompagner Lola dans les toilettes ? » Demanda Kirb à Mindy.

« Ok j'y vais » dit-elle.

Elle et Lola arrivent enfin dans les toilettes. Mais Lola regarda Mindy et lui demanda : « tu peux me laisser seul dans les toilette ? J'ai quelque chose à faire »

Mais Mindy se méfier « désolé, Lola. J'avais promis à Kirb de te surveiller »

Soudain des filles regarda un japonais avec un américain « regardez, c'est Shigeru Miyamoto ! Avec Doug Bowser ! » Cria la femme avec un t-shirt de Mario Etoile. Tous les filles coururent vers eux, mais il y des sécurités qui protège les deux présidents de Nintendo. Mindy téléphona à Alice, Tambry, Wendy, April, Thompson, Fan 13, Mikey Linky, Jean et Aurélien pour annoncer la nouvelle « allô les gars, c'est moi. Vous ne devinera jamais que j'ai croisé. Shigeru Miyamoto ! Et Doug Bowser ! C'est trop la bombe ! » Cria Mindy aux autres. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait quand Lola quitta les toilettes pour dames. Pour aller embêté les musiciens et les chanteurs qui on chanter et jouer de la musique des jeux d'Assassin Creed.

Après la fin des présentations des jeux vidéo d'Ubisoft, Kirb appela les autres. Mais il vit qu'il manqué Alice, Tambry, Wendy, April, Thompson, Fan 13, Mikey Linky, Jean, Mindy, Lola et Aurélien.

« C'est trop cool quand on a rentré ce Shigeru Miyamoto en coulisse comme un ninja » dit Mikey.

« Dites les gars, vous avez rencontré le père de Mario ? » dit Mousse.

« Bien sûr et on avait demandé aussi des autocrates » dit Jean.

« Je me suis dit que vous avez disparue comme par magies quand vous était plus là » dit Miri.

« Ah ah. En parlant de disparition, ou est Lola ? » Demanda Melody.

Mais Albert vit quelqu'un dans la voiture, c'était Lola « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, entrez dans la voiture ! » cria Lola.

Le matin suivant, c'était le dernier jour de la présentation avant l'ouverture. Et comme tous les ans, les jeux Nintendo sont en derniers à les présenté leur jeux. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Dragon Quest XI, Luigi's Mansion 3, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Tactics, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Trials of Mana, Collection of Mana, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Complete Edition, Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, No More Heroes III, Contra: Rogue Corps, Contra Anniversary Collection, Daemon X Machina, Panzer Dragoon, Pokémon Sword and Shield, Astral Chain, Empire of Sin, Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order, Cadence of Hyrule, Mario & Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, et la suite The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.

Dit donc, la princesse. C'est toi qui nous as détruit notre instrument et le salon de la préparation de notre concert ? » Demanda le patron d'Ubisoft d'assassin.

Lola le regarda et hancha la tête de droite à gauche.

« Ne me ment pas, princesse ! » cria-t-il.

Mais l'un des sécurités courut le voir : « que ce passe-t-il ici ? » demanda l'homme au chemise.

« Cette fille est entrée dans notre studio et elle à détruit notre partie de musique de nos jeux d'Assassin Creed ! » dit le directeur du concept du jeu.

En sortant du studio, les Podcast s'apprêtent à aller jouer aux jeux. Mais au loin de là, ils virent quelqu'un avancer devant eux. C'était Shigeru Miyamoto il s'avança vers eux et leur dit avec sa langue japonais : « Aisatsu, kodomo-tachi. Nintendōgēmu no purezentēshon o mita koto ga arimasu ka. (Salutation, les enfants. Je vois que vous avez vu les présentations des jeux Nintendo ?) »

« Hai, Miyamoto-sama ! (oui, miyamoto-sama !) » dit Candy. Les autres en revanche, n'avaient jamais entendu parler Candy japonais, bien qu'elle soit née en Coréen.

« Watashi wa anata o shitte ureshīdesu. Watashinonamaeha Miyamoto Shigeru (Je suis ravi de vous connaître. Mon nom est Shigeru Miyamoto) » dit-il.

« Ravis de vous rencontrer Mr Miyamoto. Je suis Lincoln Loud et voici mes sœurs, mes dix sours » dit Lincoln.

Mais Miyamoto, quand il avait entendu parler d'un petit garçon qui parle anglais ne comprenait pas : « Nani? (Quoi ?) »

« Ouah ! Nani c'est votre deuxième prénom ? » dit Leni.

« Non, Leni » dit Miri « Nani signifie « quoi » en japonais

Robbie dit ensuite : « il ne parle pas beaucoup notre langue celui-là et… »

« Je ne parle pas mal français, mais je parle peu anglais » dit une voix venant du président de Nintendo.

« Une minute, je croyais que vous ne parlez pas anglais ! » cria Jean.

« Mon accent anglais est mauvais, je parle peu français. Je peux dire salut ou bonjour »

Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire mais… arigatogozaremasu

En quittant le studio, le directeur couru derrière eux en leur criant : « salle monstre ! Vous deviez avoir honte avec cette petite sorcière ! »

Lola en entend ce nom, s'énerva : « je vais te montrer pourquoi tous les conquérants m'appelle sorcière, gros porc » dit Lola.

Mais au moment où il alla voir celui qui lui avait traité de sorcière, Jean posa sa main sur son dos : « non, non, non ! Lola, Calme-toi ! On veut mieux que ça, on veut mieux que lui ! » Cria à Jean « fini la violence pour la fini ! Fini le bain sang ! Laissons le papa de Rayman réglé son compte »

« Tu parles de qui, Jean ? » demanda Leni.

« Leur du jugement, est arrivé ! » cria le directeur. Mais soudain, une voiture roula sur lui et l'écrasa.

« Il va manquer, il avait l'ai sympa » dit Robbie aux autres.

Soudain quelqu'un sortie de la voiture, c'était Michel Ancel : « ohhhh ! Le courage bande d'enfoiré ! » Cria-il.

« Le carma est un enculé » dit Tambry.

« Je vous ai entendu arriver » dit Lincoln « j'en viens pas ils m'ont tous crue »

« Je veux encore plus » dit Michel, Ancel.

« Tu m'étonne ma blague panthère au sucre » ria Luan.

« Partant vite avant que flue au cul se réveille » ria à son tour Aurélien.

Alors que les enfants, Miri, Kirb, Mousse, Melody et les présidents des jeux vidéo retournèrent dans le studio, Jean, Robbie, Luna et Alice accompagnèrent Dipper et Mabel pour les présentés à leur parent.

FIN

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Ce Fanfic se déroule entre Arc 5 et 6**

**Cet épisode est basé sur les l'E3 2018 et 2019**

**Comme je vous l'ai dit, Je vais sortir le troisième chapitre le 29 juin 2019**


	2. Paralogue 16 thanksgiving

Avertissement

Je ne possède pas les personnages de Gravity Falls, Phineas et Ferb, Bienvenue chez les Loud, les tortus ninjas, et des youtubeur (Moketo, Squeezie, Kortech, Norman et Kirbendoworld) À l'exception de Jean, Marc, Alison, Jonathan, Dark Jean, Miri et Alice.

Devant la maison des Podcast, Ford dit au enfants, Kirb, Mélodie, Miri, Norman et Mousse :

"Les enfants, c'est le grand jour qui commence"

"C'est noël !" cria Mabel avec un visage heureux.

"Quoi ? non, Mabel c'est le Thanksgiving"

"Et c'est tout ?" demanda Jean "parce que nous en france, on ne faites pas ce genre de chose"

"Ni en japon" ajouta Splinter

"Les gars, pour la première fois, on va pouvoir faire cette fete. Que se soie les français ou les japonais" dit Mikey.

"Oui et non. Car au lieu du Thanksgiving, vos parents vont venir aussi" dit Ford.

Mais son frère lui enpécha que les parents des jeunes vienne à cette fete :

"Ford ecoute. Je sais que c'est bien d'invité les parents des amis de Dipper et Mabel, mais si tu les ammènent ici, ils vont découvir la famille Loud et qui sais ? Ils vont rammener leurs enfants chez eux"

"Et bien les tocard, soyer heureux avec vos parents, parce que nos parent ne vont pas venir. Je vais pouvoir commander une pizza et me relaxer" dit Marc.

"Tu oublies Johnny et sa petite amie, frangin" dit Jean.

Mais Irving semble très inquièt pour Lincoln "je pense que Lincoln va invité Ronnie Anne et sa famille à new-York"

"T'inquiète pas pour lui. Je suis sur qu'il va s'en sortir avec sa famille (j'espère que Ronnie Anne, sa mere et son frère vont garder le secret sur notre existence)" pensa Léo.

Soudain, un car arriva avec un chauffeur en leur disant : "les parent sont là. Messieurs dames, terminus de New-york !"

"Merde" dit Stan.

**Podcast Adventure**

**Episode Special Thanksgiving**

Dans la maison des Podcast, tous les parents des jeunes sont là, y compris le frère de Jean et Marc, le frère de Squeezie et la sœur d'Alice.

« Ben dis donc, frangin, tu as fait fort d'invitant les parents des enfants, ainsi les parents de Dipper et Mabel » dit Stan à son frère.

« Maman, papa, voici les frères adoptif d'April et leur père » dit Mabel à ses parents en leur montrant du doigt au tortues et à Splinter.

« Et c'est ici que moi, Jean et les autres qu'on est en train de jouer au jeux vidéo, regarder des film et manger dans le salon » dit Alice « Avec les frères d'April, on à passer du temps à manger des pizzas, sauver le monde contre des super méchant, comme : des ninjas foot, les Kraangs et même les méchant mutants »

« Alice, ma petite sœur, quand tu avais 12 ans, je voulais que tu sois une fille au coin du feu, mais tu voulais pas » dit sa grande sœur.

« Non, Margaret, c'était il y a deux ans, tu t'en souviens. En plus, tous les petites filles de mon âgé ce moquer de moi. Et du coup, j'ai décidé de ne plus aller à Danville »

« Je vois »

« Florent ! » cria une voix familière.

« Quoi ? Lucas, on se ressemble. Regarde, on est jumeaux. Hein ? Qui le vrai Squeezie ? Hein ? Hein ? » Demanda Florent le frère de Lucas avec un visage heureux

« Putain, pourquoi nos sœurs et nos parents ne viennent pas ? »

« Aller, frangin ! C'est juste nous deux entre garçon. Trainant ensemble… comme des potes… »

« Florent, tu peux arrêter de m'embêter et de communiquer avec moi. Je ne veux pas que Leni soit là pour voir que tu es mon père »

« Qui est Leni, une copine à toi ? »

« Oui, mais s'il te plait ne fais pas n'importe quoi »

Soudain quelqu'un frappa derrière le dos de Florent. C'était Alice.

« Alice je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas frapper des personnes si je ne suis pas disponible » dit Margaret à sa petite sœur « veuillez m'excusez pour ma petite sœur. Il et un peu bizarre parfois »

« Oh ce n'est rien, madame… »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Margaret dit :

« Mon nom et Margaret »

« Moi c'est Florent, le frère de Lucas et je présume que vous êtes la sœur d'Alice » dit Florent

« Vous avez vue juste, Florent »

En regardant Margaret et Florent, Alice dit à Squeezie :

« Hé… Ton frère et toi vous, vous ressembler ! »

« T'as dit quoi » dti Lucas.

Devant eux, Marc regarda le frère de Lucas et la sœur d'Alice : « ça va être terrible » dit Marc « vous voyez, c'est pour ça que mon père et ma mère ne vienne pas à cette journée des parent »

« Non, non, c'est juste qu'on à notre grand frère et sa petite copine » dit Jean.

« Monsieur Stanley Pines, je me présente je suis agent Mourac et voici mon mari agent Mourac » dit l'homme en chemise noir avec son mari.

Irving marcha devant les deux hommes :

« Hé, vous ressembler pas aux personnages du Men in black » dit Irving en les regardant.

« Peut-être. Ecoute petit, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir tes parents » dit l'agent.

Irving retourna voir, Splinter, sa mère et Lars.

« Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit, monsieur Pines, on est les parents gays de Tambry » dit l'un des pères de Tambry.

« Mince fais quelque chose Stan vite, vite ! » pensa Stan. Et heureusement, il avait une idée « vous avez raison ! Peut-être que je vais vous faire visiter la maison des Podcast… »

« Désoler, mais mes parents et moi à déjà visiter l'intérieur de la maison, y compris les autres pendant que vous parlez avec le grand frère de mon cousin » dit Jonathan.

« Bon ben je crois qu'il en reste une chose : »

« Une visite de la ville de New-York ? » Demanda le père de Dipper et Mabel.

« Pas tout à fait, je vais vous visiter la petite ville de Manhattan et après, on va faire une petite visite dans le jardin pour voir ce que vos enfants on fait »

Alors que tout le monde partirent visiter la ville Marc s'assoie devant le canapé pour allumer la télé et jouer à GTA V

« Amusez-vous bien ! Faites attention à ne pas vous faire agresser dans la rue ! »

« Oh non, toi » dit Stan « c'est la journée des parent aujourd'hui. Ce qui veux dire, que vous devriez être une famille joyeux » Stan poussa Johnny devant son frère Marc collé entre lui et sa copine.

« Quoi ?! »

« Jusqu'à que l'un de tes parent vienne te chercher, vous trois, vous allez devenir une famille parfait, compris ? » demanda Stan.

« Oui, Monsieur Pines » dirent Marc, Johnny et la petite amie de Johnny.

**Music OC ReMix #240: Sonic the Hedgehog 3 'IceCapped' [Ice Cap Zone: Act 1] by McVaffe**

Après une heure d'une visite en ville, les enfants Podcast et leurs parents retournèrent dans la maison et ils allèrent dans le jardin :

« C'est… eux bien, Mabel, mais je crois bien que ce château est bien en carton et… »

« Hé maman ! Tu veux que je montre les inventions de Donnie ? » demanda Dipper en coupant la parole à sa mère quand cette dernière parla avec sa fille. Elle regarda son fils en lui disant :

« Je suis désolé, Mason, ton père et moi on est en train de regarder le château de Mabel qui avait fait avec Dandinou » elle regarda Dandinou.

« Non, maman, je l'ai fait avec mes copines : Pacifica, Candy et Grenda » expliqua sa fille.

« En parlant de ton père il est où ? »

« Je suis en haut, chérie ! » dit son marie.

« T'es sérieux ? » demanda sa femme.

« Est-ce que tout le monde s'amuse bien ? » demanda Stan.

« Eux, oncle Stan… »

« Bien ! Joyeux fête des parents et le Thanksgiving ! »

« Si ça vous dérange pas, je vais aller voir Donnie pour son invention » dit Dipper.

« Fais comme tu veux Mason » dit sa mère.

**Gruntz Sounds - Gruntzicles Music 1**

« Stan Pines ce fut un plaisir monsieur… »

« Marcus Christivoirien, je suis le père de Jonathan » dit l'homme qui s'emblerait être le père de Jonathan.

« Tien, salut Mr Pines » dit Jonathan « je vous ai pas vue depuis que vous aviez affronté Bill pendant les invasions des aliens, ou après que vous aviez trouvé ou se cacher Splinter dans les égouts » dit Jonathan en se souvenant du passer avec les Loud, son cousin, les Podcast et les tortues ninjas.

« Eux… oui je me souviens, mais tu peux me laisser seul, pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec ta chérie ? » demanda Stan.

« Ok »

Pendant ce temps, Johnny et sa petite amie regardèrent ce que Jean et Marc font. Jean discutait avec Albert, Léo, Thompson, Mindy et Aurélien :

« Euh… Excusez-moi » dit une femme avec une blouse blanche qui marché avec un homme avec une blouse blanche. Ils ont l'air nerveux.

« Et… vous êtes les parents de qui ? »

« On n'est pas les parents, d'un des enfants d'ici, on est les créateurs de Dark Jean » la femme au blouse blanche.

« Et on voulait savoir si… Si ses amis ou d'autres scientifique de la ville de New-York n'ont pas fait des expériences sur lui »

« Euh… qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda la petite amie de Johnny.

« Il a détruit le labo pendant un mois et il est revenu pour disparait les personnes qui sont morts ! » cria la femme au blouse blanche.

Dark Jean marcha avec sa copine Dana : « salut »

Les deux scientifiques ont sauté durant l'apparence de l'ado de 16 ans avec une peur.

Johnny rit gémissement :

« En parlant de disparition, il est ou Marc ? » demanda Johnny.

« Donc, Pacifica, je n'avais jamais vue tes parent avant » dit Marc en parlant avec sa petite amie.

« Tu parles une journée des parents, c'est le Thanksgiving que vais manger avec un gars comme toi » énerva Pacifica »

« Tu devrais être Marc Christivoirien, ton frère ma parler de toi » dit le monsieur qui s'emble être Preston Northwest.

« Merci, vous ressemblé à un homme d'affaire » dit Marc.

« Papa, elle ou maman ? » demanda sa fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle est avec une femme avec des lunettes noirs » dit son père.

Mikey en voyant les deux Marc et Pacifica, leur dit :

« Vous aurez dû être une famille parfait. Toi Marc, tu joueras du basket, quand à toi Pacifica, tu feras de la mode avec tes amis »

Marc frappa Mikey sur son visage et il marcha. Mais quand il marché, quelqu'un lui bloqua le passage. C'était son grand frère Johnny et il avait l'ai énervé :

« Marc, ta mère et moi nous sommes vraiment déçus pour ton comportement. Ne nous oblige pas à te punir » dit Johnny en jouant le papa (biens que son père est absent.)

« Ok, hé Pacifica ! Mon frère joue avec sa petite amie à un gentil papa et à la gentille maman ! » Cria Marc.

« On est sérieux, Marc. Regarde ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Michelangelo » dit la petite amie de Johnny.

« Désolé pour ton accident, Mikey. Mon frère Marc et sa petite amie Pacifica son sérieux, ils s'en fichent que tu leur dis de leurs avenirs » dit Jean en aidant Mikey à ce soulevé.

Splinter marcha devant Johnny et sa petite amie pour leur parler :

« A ce que je vois, vous est le grand frère de Jean et Marc et que vous avez rencontré mes fils adoptif » dit Splinter.

« Eux... vous voulez dirent, Lincoln ? »

« Je parler des tortues, y compris ma fille, April O'neil »

« Si April était votre fille, pourquoi elle ne porte pas le nom d'Hamato April ? » demanda Johnny.

« Hé bien quand on arriver à New-York, on a vues que Marc… à bien amélioré grâce à la tortue au bandeau rouge » expliqua la petite amie de Johnny.

« Vous aviez de la chance, contrairement à mes fils, je n'ai jamais frappé une femme »

« Léo avait demandé si je retourne à Créteil, ou que reste ici avec mes amis, y compris Pacifica » dit Marc « et mon frère les à rencontrer et il n'a jamais dit à personnes, sauf quand Norman avait faille filmé votre repère »

Norman en courant devant Marc cria : « Marc ! »

Splinter frappa le visage de Johnny et ce dernier tomba par terre

Stan en voyant Splinter frapper le père de Johnny, et en regardant l'un des pères de Tambry cria à tout le monde : « c'est l'heure de manger de la dinde »

**LAKEY INSPIRED - illuminate**

Le midi, c'est l'heure du déjeuner et tout le monde s'assirent dans la chaise sur les tables en famille, Marc, Johnny et sa petite amie y compris. Sauf Jean qui s'assit avec Alice et sa sœur :

« Tu ne trouves pas que la famille Pines vont un peu fort avec leur cochon, Kirb ? » demanda Miri.

« Non, moi je trouve qu'ils s'entend bien » dit ce dernier en regardant la famille Pines.

Alors que Mousse regardèrent la famille Doof en train de manger leur plat, il retourna voir Mélody :

« Je pari qu'il va sortir un de ses invention pour hypnotiser la ville » dit Mousse.

« Non moi je trouve qu'il mange correctement avec sa famille » dit Melody.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz et sa famille mangèrent tranquillement leur poulet, jusqu'à ce que Dana à renverser la purée devant le chemise de Charlène Doofenshmirtz :

« Dana ! Fais attention quand tu marches avec ton assiette » dit Charlène.

Dark Jean lui donne un peu de purée à sa copine, bonne idée :

« Tien, Dana » dit-il à sa copine.

« Merci Dark Jean » dit Dana et elle donne un bizou sur sa joue.

Alors que tous les choses se passe bien pour les autres, les choses se passe mal avec Marc, Johnny et sa petite amie :

« Bon sang, Marc, tu peux arrêter de d'utiliser ton téléphone à table ? Ton frère Jean ne t'a pas dit de ne pas téléphoner à table ?! » demanda la petite amie de Johnny avec colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! Maman ?! Ne pas m'en occuper de moi pour que je me calme en Californie avec un moniteur ?! » demanda Marc, colère à son tour.

« Alors, comment ça se passe la famille ? » demanda Stan.

« Tous se passent comme prévue Mr Pines, sauf avec Marc » dit Johnny.

« Il est trop tard pour qu'April se face adopté par la famille des autres, ils sont moins terrible que je pensais. Eh bien, sauf pour Squeezie » dit Marc en pointant du doigt vers sont youtubeur favorie.

**Stardust Speedway Zone, Act 1 - Sonic Mania (Plus) Music Extended**

« Frangin, regarde que j'ai trouvé pendant quand on à quitter la maison. C'est un peigne que j'ai trouvé devant la maison des Loud. Dit frangin, qui sont les Loud »

« Ce peigne appartienne à Leni, putain frangin. Et Leni, c'est à ma copine, merde ! » cria son frère.

« En parlant de ta copine, elle fait quoi au juste ? » demanda Florent.

« Elle fait de la mode, elle comme moi : elle a seize ans, elle a peur des araignées y compris Spiderman, des rats sauf Splinter et on fait des grandes aventure ensemble »

« Ah »

« Et ce n'est pas tout, on joue parfois aux jeux vidéo ensemble, faire des études, s'entrainant avec Splinter, manger des pizzas avec des tortues ninjas »

« Cool et ce que je peux leur parlait que tu es en couple avec la fille Loud ? »

« Il sont dix fille et un garçon »

« Ah, tu sais, que j'ai rencontré la sœur de la copine de ton copain, Lucas. Comment elle s'appelle Alison ? »

« Alice, en fait. Mon petit ange… » dit Margaret en s'approchant de sa table vert Lucas et son frère et à coté de ce dernier

« Tu vas manger ça ? » demanda Mabel sortie de nul par avec Mikey et Irving à ses coté.

« Alors, Florent. Vous faites quoi comme travail en tant que frère de Lucas ? » demanda Margaret en s'asseyant à coté de Florent.

« Je travaille à l'école de saint Denis après que ma famille on déménager jusqu'à paris » dit Florent.

« Ok »

« Et vous »

« Et bien… eux. Je travaille à la mode il y en environ trois ans »

Irving retourna voir Albert, les tortues, sa mère Lars, Splinter.

« Albert » dit son petit frère.

« Oui, Irving »

« Tu sais… peut-être que maître Splinter et notre mère vont ce mariée un jour » il fait un visage joyeux « ohh ! Tu penses qu'ils s'aiment, s'aiment ? »

« Hein ? »

« Peut-être qu'ils vont se marier ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir quatre grands frères et une grande sœur ! Preums sur le lit en haut ! »

Albert regarda sa mère et il retourna vers Irving en lui disant : « pas si je l'empêche »

Albert en voyant sa mère manger à côté de Splinter, marcha devant eux et il leur dit :

« Dis-moi, maman, tu ne trouves pas que toi et Lars… vous est comment dire… » Il essaya de lui donner des réponses « ensemble ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'il soit un papa ? » Demanda sa mère.

« On dirait que ta chatte Dinah, ne s'entent pas très bien avec mon chien Chico » dit Jean en voyant Chico et Dinah qui sont en colère.

« Je crois que ta raison. Le mieux est de les séparer pour ne pas qu'ils font les dégâts dans la maison » ajouta Alice.

« Oh, Florent, je n'ai jamais vue une marionnette en chaussette » dit Margaret, ravis.

« Oh, Putain de merde ! »

« Purée kebab ! » Cria la petit amie de Johnny en voyant que Marc à lancer le gâteau au chocolat vers les cheveux de Florent « J'ai pas fini le morceau »

« Ta pas besoin de grossir » dit Marc.

La petit amie de Johnny été terrifier. Son grand frère en colère lui dit :

« Marc ! Tu sais quoi : je vais bientôt dire à papa et à maman quand ils vont arriver ici ! »

« Comment peux-tu le comprendre ?! Nos parents s'en foutent de cette merde, y compris la famille Loud et les new-yorkaise. Ils ne… REVIENNENT… JAMAIS ! » cria Marc.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Deux personnes, un homme et une femme entrèrent et il leur dit :

« Bonjour, tout le monde » dit l'homme.

« Nous sommes les parent de Johnny » dit la femme.

« D'accord » dit Léo.

« Avez-vous vue notre fils, Johnny ? » demanda la mère de ce dernier.

La famille du Bois, April, les tortues, Jean, Alice, Johnny, son frère Marc, la petite amie de Johnny, Stan, Heinz et Charlène regardèrent Vanessa :

« Et bien euh, comment vous l'expliquer, avec un big dans le radar » dit Vanessa « on a peut-être abandonné dans les égouts et du coup, il est SDF »

« C'est une sorte de blague ? » demanda le père de Tambry.

« C'est une sorte de blague ? » demanda Stan, en répétant le père gay de Tambry.

« Il est très chiant avec ses jeux vidéo » dit Vanessa.

« Fin du déjeuner ! Tout le monde dehors ! » Stan sauta de la maison.

« Je vois. De mon côté, je vais m'éditer dans la chambre de Dipper, Squeezie, Aurélien et Normal » dit Léo.

« Pour info, nous comprenons tout à fait » dit la mère de ce dernier

**Stellar Lights For Technology Tree Act 2 Sonic After the Sequel**

Le soir, dans la chambre de Lincoln, Ronnie Anne et ce dernier parlèrent après que la famille Loud et les Casagrande ont fait une fête du Thanksgiving. Soudain quelqu'un frappa par la fenêtre dans la chambre de Lori et Leni. Lincoln et Ronnie Anne coururent dans la chambre pour voir qui c'était. Mais envoyant que c'était Mikey, Carlino et Carlos Jr vit une créature qui ressemble à une tortue avec un masque orange :

« Mikey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Ronnie Anne « j'espère pour toi qu'aucun de la famille Casagrande t'as vue »

« Non t'inquiète. Tien, Ronnie, Stan organise un spectacle ce soir pour la journée des parents. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez dire à votre famille pour voir le show » dit Mikey.

« Je vais leur dire t'inquiète pas » dit Lincoln.

« D'ailleurs, moi aussi » dit à son tour Ronnie Anne.

Dans le salon, Carlino et Carlos descendirent en bas pour parler à leur famille :

« Maman, papa Lincoln et Ronnie Anne sont en train de parler avec une tortue géante qui parle ! » cria Carlino.

« Et il leur donne du papier et il dit qu'ils font un spectacle ce soir avec leur famille » dit Carlos Jr.

La autres Casagrande, ne leur crurent pas. Ils pensaient que leur enfants on vue des amis imaginaires.

« Des montres géantes qui parle ? Pitié » dit Carlota.

« Mais ce n'est pas une blague et en plus, il parle »

Rita, Lynn sir et Maria appelèrent leurs enfants en bas. Lincoln et Ronnie Anne descendirent les escaliers :

« Les enfants, on peut vous parler en privée » dit Lynn sr.

La famille Loud et les Santiago montèrent dans la chambre pour une discussion.

« On ne savait pas que Carlino et Carlos jr nous observe » dit Lincoln.

« Et bien si il découvre votre amis les tortue géantes qui parles, qui peuvent faire des art-martiaux et sauver la ville de New-York, ils ne vont pas comprendre, surtout leur père adoptif et de leur sœur April » dit Rita.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ne diront rien » dit Lana, sa main avec parole.

Donc, ils descendirent les escaliers pour parler avec la famille Casagrande. Mais ils virent qu'ils ont disparue :

« Oh non, c'est affreux, si les Casagrande découvrent les tortues, on est tous cuis ! » dit Leni effrayer.

Tu as raison, Leni » dit Rita à son tour

**LAKEY INSPIRED - Blossom**

Dans le jardin des Podcast, Stand dit aux parents des jeunes :

« Et bien, quel aventure, terminons notre dernière activité avec un spectacle de vos enfants. Commençons par un spectacle par un tour de magie »

Manly Dan regarda sa fille :

« Dis Wendy, ton copain là, il avait l'aire sympa » dit-il à sa fille en pointant du doigt à Albert.

« Oui il est cool et gentil. On avait traversé des éprouvent pour rencontrer les frères d'April. Au début, Albert ma montrer les photos de Raph. Puis on a été engagé par les dragons pourpres pour détruire les tortues ninjas et leur père. Et on est devenue amis avec le frère d'Irving » expliqua Wendy à son père.

« Je vois. Et en parlant d'amis, c'est qui eux ? » dit Manly en voyant des personnes qui arrivent dans le jardin des Podcast. Les enfants et leur parent, y compris Kirb, Mousse, Melody, Miri, Ford et Norman, les regardèrent qui révèle les Casagrande

« C'est eux la famille Loud donc tu parlais, Jonathan » dit Marcus à son fils.

« Quoi ? Non je les connais pas et eux ce ne sont pas la famille Loud » dit son fils.

« Vous est sur ? Même s'ils ne sont pas la famille, vous ne les connaissez pas ? » dit le père de Dipper.

« Pour être honnête, non, je les es jamais vue » dit Jean.

« Hein, hein » dit Tambry.

« Moi non plus » dit Alice.

« Du jamais-vue » dit Thompson.

« non » dit Donnie.

« Vous voyez, c'est la créature qu'on vous à parler… » Carlino s'arrêta, ils virent trois autres tortues et un rat géant. Carlota et Frida Puga étaient effrayé par un rat géant. Ils sortirent leur téléphone pour appeler la police, mais Stan jeta Dark Jean par terre :

« Euh… ok. Venez tout le monde, je vais faire un tour de magie »

« OH MON DIEUX ! PAS CA ! » cria le scientifique

Jean sortie son téléphone pour appelle Lincoln : « euh, Linky. Tu connais ses personnes qui sont dans le jardin ? »

Dans la cuisine, Stan été très fâcher et il regarda Johnny en lui disant :

« Johnny, vous ne m'avez jamais laissé tomber aussi loin que je me souvienne. Et je sais que vous ne le feras jamais ! C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que chaque morveux montre à leur parent peu importe ce à quoi ils leur aventure de la ville dangereux ! C'est soit ça ou je me dirige vers Super Las Vegane »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Super Las Vegane » dit la petite amie de Johnny.

« Considérez-vous chanceuse »

Et il s'en alla pour voir le spectacle des jeunes :

« D'accord, la famille, vous avez entendu l'homme. Nous devons montrer quoi que ce soit Max était… » Il regarda son frère « dis-moi, frangin, ta copine tu ne veux pas la voir ? »

« Elle est avec ses parent » dit son frère.

Dans le show Johnny prit son arme et le pointa sur son père :

« Tu vois, papa, parfois, Mr Grimm à fait une erreur quand il a tué tout le monde, y compris des gentil qui ont à rien à foutre de lui » il posa son arme par terre.

Son père pleura.

« J'aurais aimé savoir ça quand tu es fan de lui et Dante » dit son père « merci Jonathan » et ils font un câlin sauf leur mère.

Tout le monde applaudissait.

« PLUS FORT ! » crièrent le père et le fils.

« C'est tout ? C'est ça leur histoire d'amour entre père et fils ? » demanda Marc, en voyant le premier.

« Aller frangin, je crois qu'il est bientôt l'heure de faire notre show ! » dit Johnny.

« Attends, le suivant va être pire »

Mabel, son père et Dandinou font leur rôle des personnages médiévaux :

« Vous avez entendu mes confrères, le danger approche » dit Mabel. Puis elle vit derrière, sa mère déguiser en dragon sauf qu'elle avait des cornes et une queue « Grand frère petit frère voici le dragon cracheur de poison ! »

« Grouah » dit sa mère en fessant le rôle du dragon mais elle ne crie pas.

« Petit sœur, qu'est-ce qu'ont fait » demanda son père dans le rôle du grand frère.

« J'invoque… » Mabel s'approcha de sa mère « câlin de famille » dit Mabel en s'approchant de sa mère.

Son père et Dandinou s'approcha de Lily la mère de Mabel pour lui faire un câlin aussi.

« Ah ! » crièrent tout le monde, quand ils virent Mabel, ses parents et son p'tit cochon qui font des câlins en famille.

« Oui ! » cria Stan avec un visage heureux.

« C'est le spectacle le plus merde que j'ai jamais vue » dit Marc.

« Bon, Marc tu viens avec nous et on va chercher Jean ! » dit Johnny.

« Jean et avec sa copine »

Dans le show, Les Loud et les Santiago ont finalement retrouvé les Casagrande qui sont en train de regarder le spectacle.

Carlota est à côté de Birgitte et Carlos avec Thompson.

Ronnie Anne, Lincoln et leur famille, les rejoigne.

Leni couru vers Squeezie et il s'assoie avec lui :

« Je me demanda où est Florent ? » pensa Squeezie.

Derrière le show, Jean demanda à Alice :

« Alice, ou sont Marc, Johnny et ta sœur »

« Je ne sais pas je crois… Hé, je croyais qu'ils était avec toi » dit Alice

« Eh bien, il est clair qu'ils ne sont pas! »

« As-tu vérifié ? »

Chico et Dinah s'arrêtèrent de s'énerver et ils virent leur ami s'énerver pour leur frère et sœur

« Alice- »

« Et maintenant, la famille Doofenshmirtz ! » dit Stan.

Quand les rideaux ouvrirent, et Heinz et Charlène jouaient au parent :

« Bonjour, ma fille comment ça c'est passer à l'école » dit Heinz.

« Papa… » soudain, ils virent sous leur yeux, Forent et Margaret qui sont tous nue en se cachant dans les buisson. Le public était dégouter, à l'expions de Carlino, Carlos et Lana.

« Euh… salut Lucas » dit son grand frère.

« Oh mon dieux je ne peux pas voir les gens nul dans le spectacle » dit Leni en mettant sa main sur ses yeux.

« Non, Leni regarde ils à toujours sa marionnette

« C'est pas ta sœur, Alice ! » dit Jean.

« Ne le laisse pas t'épingler, sœurette ! Enlève-lui sa ceinture ! » cria Alice.

« Elle a déjà enlevé la ceinture du frère de Squeezie »

Chico et Dinah se regardèrent et ils s'amusent.

« Whoopsie-marguerite ! » dit Stan, en courant devant les rideaux pour les fermer.

« He, hé » ria nerveusement Heinz.

Dans la chambre de Squeezie, Margaret dit à Florent avec des serviettes de bain :

« Vous devriez peut-être aller vous faire tester pour le quartersister »

Dans la cuisine, Stan cria :

« Johnny ! »

« Oui, monsieur Pines »

« Ceci est notre dernière chance... Vous, la jeune fille, et votre frère sur scène, maintenant ! Je compte sur vous »

« Mais nous ne- euh- »

« J'ai la plus grande confiance en vous ! » ils sortie son téléphone pour appelle quelqu'un « Bianto, j'ai besoin que ce chopper soit prêt si cette chose tourne mal. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire "más dinero" ? (= plus d'argent) »

« Johnny, j'ai trouvé le papier de Marc » dit sa petite amie.

Mais Johnny vit son frère en larme :

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Demanda Johnny.

« Ouvre le papier et tu verras » dit Marc.

Alors, Johnny ouvrir le papier, et il vit qu'il avait oublié d'écrit une activité de son frère avant de partir avec sa copine à Creteil.

« Nos parents s'en foutent » dit Marc, avec des larme qui coule dans ses yeux « invente quelque chose pour qu'on puisse en finir »

« Marc, je… Je ne savais »

« Et maintenant, pour notre performance finale et la plus importante, » dit Stan en regardant Johnny. Mais ce dernier regarda Marc et il retourna vers Stan « Mesdames et messieurs, préparez-vous pour Johnny, Gladys et... » et il vit personnes « Qu'est-ce que, quoi ? Oh, ne me dites pas que je perdu un autre enfant ! »

Tout le monde était choquer, les pères de Tambry se relever : « D'accord, cela va peut paraître incriminant, mais- » il courut de la salle.

Pendant ce temps, dans pizzeria, Johnny Galdys sont avec Marc, et Gladys va commander une pizza, tandis que les frère Christivoirien, s'assissent pour discuter :

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Qu'en est-il grand spectacle de Jean et les autres ? » Demanda Marc.

« Ehh, il est stupide » dit Johnny.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu avais raison. C'est stupide. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire semblant pour quelqu'un »

« Est-ce que... ça va ? »

« Je suis... désolé, Marc. J'essaie toujours de voir le bon côté des choses et j'essaie d'amener ton frère Jean à voir la même chose, mais faire semblant que les choses vont bien quand elles ne le sont pas n'aide rien. Je suis désolé que nos parents ne se soucient pas assez, Marc. Tu as le droit d'être en colère. Mais tu mérites d'être heureux, et j'espère que tu trouveras ça, ici, au à la maison des Podcast même si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui »

« La vie crains parfois, mais au moins il y a la pizza » dit Gladys, et il posa la pizza sur la table et il s'assit à coté de Johnny « et bien ne nous regarde pas comme ça. Mange la petit merdeux »

Marc regarda la pizza puis il regarda son frère et Gladys avec un visage heureux :

« Dites-moi. Est-ce que Jean va bien avec les autres ? » demanda Marc à son frère et Gladys.

Pendant ce temps, chez les Podcast, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu :

« ENFOIRÉS ! PUTAINS D'ENFOIRÉS! Savez-vous qui je suis?! JE SUIS STANLEY PINES VENANT DE GRAVITY FALLS ! Je suis plus riche que VOUS TOUS RÉUNIS ! » cria Stan, alors que les père de Tambry tienne ses coude par leur main « vous n'avez pas le droit de m'arrêter ! J'ai un frère, un neveu et deux petits enfants »

« Allez dirent ça à tous les détenu de la prison du Californie » dit l'un des pères de Tambry. Ils balancèrent Stan dans le camion ou il y a écrit FBI.

« Tout cela est de votre faute, Ford ! Je jure sur mes parents décéder, vous aurez encore des nouvelles de moi ! »

La voiture commença à rouler, pendant qu'il crier.

Tout le monde regarda Stan s'en aller. Mabel dit à sa mère :

« Et voilà notre belle ville de New-York avec la famille Loud et le clan Hamato » sa mère, Dipper, son père, le clan Hamato, la famille du Bois, Lars, Jean, Alice Chico et Dinah le regardèrent.

**Voilà un épisode, basé de la série de Bienvenu chez Loud et de Camp Camp.**

**C'est épisode, est un épisode Spécial Thanksgiving et la journée des Parents.**

**J'attends toujours encore les chapitres 4 et 5 de Gemturtles, et après, Dipper Crypte va faire une critique fan sur les films et ses deux console (Gamecube et la WII)**

**En 2020, peut-être que Disney va faire un tout nouveau passeport Kids.**

**Pour la fin du chapitre 4 Letf in the Dark, j'ai changé la musique et j'ai mis la musique de Camp Camp.**

**Ce Paralogue se déroule entre Arc 5 et 6**


	3. Paralogue 16 thanksgiving USA and Engli

Warning

I do not have characters from Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, The Loud house, teenager mutant ninjas turtles, and youtubeur (Moketo, Squeezie, Kortech, Norman and Kirbendoworld) With the exception of John, Marc, Alison, Jonathan, Dark John, Miri and Alice.

In front of the podcast house, Ford tells the children, Kirb, Melody, Miri, Norman and Soos:

"Children is the big day the day"

"Christmas!" Mabel shouted with a happy face.

"What? No, Mabel is Thanksgiving "

"And that's all?" Asked John "because in France, we do not do this kind of thing"

"Neither in Japan," Splinter added

"Guys, for the first time, we will be able to make this party. Silk French or Japanese, "says Mikey.

"Yes and no. Because instead of Thanksgiving, your parents will come too, "says Ford.

But his brother entreated him that the parents of the young people come to this feast:

"Ford is listening. I know it's nice to be the parents of Dipper and Mabel's friends, but if you bring them here, they'll meet the Loud family and who knows? They will bring their children home

"Well, looser them, be happy with your parents, because our parents will not come. I'll be able to order pizza and relax, "says Marc.

"You forget Johnny and his girlfriend, brother," John said.

But Irving seems very worried for Lincoln "I think Lincoln is going to invite Ronnie Anne and her family to New York"

"Do not worry about him. I'm sure he'll be fine with his family (I hope Ronnie Anne, his mother and brother are going to keep the secret about our existence), Leo thought.

Suddenly, a bus arrived with a driver saying: "Parents here. Ladies and gentlemen, New York terminus! "

"Fuck," Stan said.

**Podcast Adventure**

**Episode Special Thanksgiving**

In the podcast house, all the parents of the young people are there, including Jean and Marc's brother, Squeezie's brother and Alice's sister.

"Well, brother, you made a lot of inviting the parents of the children, so the parents of Dipper and Mabel," Stan told his brother.

"Mom, dad, this April's adoptive brothers and their father," Mabel told her parents, pointing to the turtles and Splinter.

"And this is where I, Jean and the others are playing video games, watching movies and eating in the living room" says Alice "With April's brothers, we spend time eat pizzas, save the world fights super villains, like: ninjas foot, Kraangs and even mutant villains "

"Alice, my little sister, when you were 12, I wanted you to be a girl by the fireside girl, but you did not want to," said her older sister.

"No, Margaret, it was two years ago, remember. In addition, all the little girls of my age make fun of me. And suddenly, I decided not to go to Danville any more »

" I see "

"Florent! A familiar voice shouted.

"What? Lucas, we are alike. Look, we are twins. Huh? Who is the real Squeezie? Huh? Huh? Asked Florent Lucas's brother with a happy face.

"ohh, why our sisters and our parents are not coming? "

"Come on, brother! It's just us two between boy. Train together ... like friends ... "

"Florent, stop bothering me and communicate with me. I do not want Leni to be here to see you're my dad "

"Who is Leni, a girlfriend of yours? "

"Yes, but please do not do anything"

Suddenly someone knocked behind Florent's back. It was Alice.

"Alice, I told you not to hit people if I'm not available," Margaret said to her little sister "please excuse me for my little sister. He and a little weird sometimes "

"Oh it's okay, ma'am ..."

They looked at each other straight in the eye. Margaret says:

"My name and Margaret"

"Florent, Lucas's brother and I presume you're Alice's sister," Florent says

"You have just seen, Florent"

Looking at Margaret and Florent, Alice tells Squeezie:

"Hey ... your brother and you, look like you! "

What did you say," Lucas said.

In front of them, Marc looked at Lucas' brother and Alice's sister: "this is going to be catastrophic" says Marc " See, that's why my father and my mother do not come to this parent day"

"Now, now, just our big brother and his girlfriend," John said.

"Mr. Pines, I introduce myself, I am an agent Mourac, and here is my husband, Agent Mourac," said the man in his black shirt with his husband.

Irving walked past the two men:

"Hey, you do not look like the Men in Black characters," Irving said, looking at them.

"Maybe. Listen, boy, why are not you going to see your parents? The agent said.

Irving went back to see Splinter, his mother and Lars.

"So, as I told you, Mr. Pines, we are Tambry's gay parents," said one of Tambry's fathers.

"Damn, do something Stan fast, fast! Stan thought. And luckily, he had an idea "you're right! Maybe I'll show you around the Podcast house ... "

"Sorry, but my parents and I have already visited the inside of the house, including the others while you talk to my cousin's big brother," says Jonathan.

"Well, I think one thing remains:"

"A visit to the city of New York? Asked Dipper and Mabel's father.

"Not quite, I'll visit the little town of Manhattan and after, we'll do a little visit in the garden to see what your children do"

While everyone went to visit the city Marc sits in front of the couch to turn on the TV and play GTA V

" Have fun ! Be careful not to get assaulted on the street! "

"Oh no, you don't," said Stan, "this parent day today. Which means that you should be a happy family. "Stan pushed Johnny in front of his brother Marc stuck between him and his girlfriend.

"What ?! "

"Until one of your parents comes here, you three, you will become a nuclear family, got it? Stan asked.

"Yes, Mr. Pines," said Marc, Johnny, and Johnny's girlfriend.

**Music OC ReMix #240: Sonic the Hedgehog 3 'IceCapped' [Ice Cap Zone: Act 1] by McVaffe**

After an hour of a city visit, the Podcast children and their parents returned to the house and they went to the garden:

"It's ... humm, god, Mabel, but I think this castle is well made of cardboard and ..."

"Hey mom! Do you want me to show Donnie's inventions? Dipper asked, interrupting his mother when she spoke with her daughter. She looked at her son, saying:

"I'm sorry, Mason, your father and I are looking at Mabel's castle, which had been with Waddles," she looked at Waddles.

"No, mom, I did it with my girlfriends: Pacifica, Candy and Grenda," her daughter explained.

"Speaking of your father, where is he? "

"I'm upstairs, darling! Says his wife.

" Are you serious ? His wife asked.

"Does everyone have a good time? Stan asked.

"Well, Uncle Stan ..."

" Good ! Happy parents' day and Thanksgiving! "

"If you do not mind, I'll go see Donnie for his invention," said Dipper.

All right, Mason," his mother said.

**Gruntz Sounds - Gruntzicles Music 1**

"Stan Pines it was a pleasure sir ..."

"Marcus Christivoirien, I'm Jonathan's father," said the man who seemed to be Jonathan's father.

"Hey, hi Mr Pines," said Jonathan, "I have not seen you since you faced Bill during the alien invasions, or after you found or hid Splinter in the sewers," said Jonathan, remembering to spend with them. Loud, his cousin, the Podcast and the ninja turtles.

"They ... yes I remember, but you can leave me alone, why do not you play with your darling?" Stan asked.

« Okey!

Meanwhile, Johnny and his girlfriend looked at what John and Marc are doing. John was talking to Albert, Leo, Thompson, Mindy and Aurelian:

"Uh ... Excuse me," said a woman with a white coat that walked with a man in a white coat. They look nervous.

"And ... whose parents are you? "

"We are not parents, of one of the children here, we are the creators of Dark Jean" the woman in the white coat.

"And we wanted to know if ... If his friends or other New York City scientist did not do experiments on him"

"Uh ... what do you mean? Asked Johnny's girlfriend.

He destroyed the lab for a month and he came back to disappear the people who died! The woman in the white coat shouted.

Dark Jean walked with his girlfriend Dana: "hey, guys"

The two scientists jumped during the 16-year-old's appearance with a scare.

Johnny laughs:

"Speaking of disappearance, where is Marc? Johnny asked.

"So, Pacifica, I've never seen your parent before," Marc said, talking to his girlfriend.

"You're talking about a parents day, Thanksgiving is going to be eating with a guy like you," said Pacifica.

"You should be Marc Christivoirien, your brother told me about you," said the gentleman who appears to be Preston Northwest.

"Thank you, you look like a businessman," says Marc.

"Dad, where's her mom? His daughter asked.

"don't worry about her. She is with a woman with black glasses, "said her father.

Mikey, seeing both Marc and Pacifica, said to them:

"You must have been a perfect family. You Marc, you will play basketball, when you Pacifica, you will make fashion with your friends »

Marc hit Mikey on his face and he walked. But when he walked, someone blocked his way. It was his big brother Johnny and he had angered her:

"Marc, your mother and I were really disappointed with your. Do not force us to punish you, "said Johnny while playing dad (property his father is away from.)

"Ok, hey Pacifica! My brother plays with his girlfriend a nice daddy and mom! Marc shouted.

"We're serious, Marc. Look what you did to poor Michelangelo, "said Johnny's girlfriend.

"Sorry for your accident, Mikey. My brother Marc and his girlfriend Pacifica are serious, they do not care if you tell them about their future, "said John, helping Mikey up on this issue.

Splinter walked in front of Johnny and his girlfriend to talk to them:

"I see you're John and Marc's big brother and you've met my adopted sons," says Splinter.

"Uh ... you mean, Lincoln? "

"I talk about turtles, including my daughter, April O'neil"

"If April was your daughter, why is she not named Hamato April? Johnny asked.

"Well, when we get to New York, we've seen that Marc ... has improved a lot thanks to the red-banded turtle," explained Johnny's girlfriend.

"You were lucky, unlike my sons, I never hit a woman"

"Leo had asked if I go back to Creteil, or stay here with my friends, Pacifica too," said Marc "and my brother meets them and he never told anyone, except when Norman had fired your landmark"

Norman running in front of Marc shouted: "Marc! "

Splinter hit Johnny's face and it fell to the ground

Stan seeing Splinter hit Johnny's father, and looking at one of Tambry's fathers shouted to everyone, "Time to eat turkey"

**LAKEY INSPIRED - illuminate**

Lunch was lunch time and everyone sat in the chair on the family tables, Marc, Johnny and his girlfriend included. Except John, who sat down with Alice and her sister:

"Do not you think that the Pines family are going a little hard with their pig, Kirb? Miri asked.

"No, I think they get on well," he said, looking at the Pines family.

While Soos watched the Doof family eating their dish, he went back to see Melody:

"I bet he will release one of his invention to hypnotize the city," said Soos.

"No, I think he's eating right with his family," says Melody.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his family quietly ate their chicken, until Dana spilled the mashed potatoes in front of Charlene Doofenshmirtz's shirt:

"Dana! Watch out when you walk with your plate, "says Charlene.

Dark John gives him some mashed potatoes, good idea:

"Take, Dana," he said to his girlfriend.

"Thank you Dark John," Dana says, and gives a weird on her cheek.

While all things are going well for others, things go wrong with Marc, Johnny and his girlfriend:

"Damn, Marc, can you stop using your phone at the table? Your brother Jean did not tell you not to call at the table ?! Asked Johnny's girlfriend angrily.

" What are you going to do ?! Mum ?! Do not take care of me so I calm down in California with a monitor ?! Marc asked, angry in his turn.

"So, how's the family going? Stan asked.

"All are going as planned Mr Pines, except with Marc," Johnny said.

"It is too late for April to be adopted by the family of others, they are less terrible than I thought. Well, except Squeezie, "said Marc, pointing to his favorite youtubeur.

**Stardust Speedway Zone, Act 1 - Sonic Mania (Plus) Music Extended**

"Boy, brother, look what I found during when we leave the house. It's a comb that I found in front of the Loud House. So brother, who are the Loud »

"This comb belongs to Leni, brother. And Leni, it's my girlfriend, fuck! His brother shouted.

"Speaking of your girlfriend, what's she doing? Asked Florent.

"She's fashionable, she's like me: she's sixteen, she's scared of spiders including Spiderman, rats except Splinter, and we're on a big adventure together"

"Ah"

"And that's not all, we sometimes play video games together, study, train with Splinter, eat pizzas with ninja turtles"

"Cool and what can I tell them that you are in a relationship with the girl Loud? "

"There are ten girls and one boy"

"Ah, you know, I met the sister of your friend's girlfriend, Lucas. How is her name Alison? "

"Alice, actually. My little angel ... "said Margaret approaching his green table Lucas and his brother and next to it

"You are eat that? Mabel asked for a draw with Mikey and Irving on his side.

"So, Florent. What do you do as a job as Lucas's brother? Margaret asked, sitting next to Florent.

I work at Saint Denis school after my family moves to Paris," says Florent.

" Okay "

" And you "

"Well ... them. I work in fashion about three years ago »

Irving returned to see Albert, the turtles, his mother Lars, Splinter.

"Albert," said his little brother.

"Yes, Irving"

"You know ... maybe Master Splinter and our mother are going to have this bride someday" he makes a happy face "ohh! Do you think like, like childers? "

"Huh? "

"Maybe they will get married! I always wanted to have four big brothers and a big sister! Preums on the bed at the top! "

Albert looked at his mother and he went back to Irving, saying, "Not if I stop him"

Albert, seeing his mother eating next to Splinter, walked in front of them and he said to them:

"Hey, Mom, you do not think you and Lars ... how do you say ..." He tried to give him answers "together? "

" Why ? Do you want him to be a dad? His mother asked.

"Looks like your cat Dinah, do not get along very well with my dog Chico," Jean said, seeing Chico and Dinah angry.

" You're right. It's best to separate them so they do not do the damage in the house, "Alice added.

"Oh, Florent, I've never seen a sock puppet," Margaret said, delighted.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! "

" For fuck's sake! Johnny's girlfriend shouted when he saw Marc throwing the chocolate cake at Florent's hair "I have not finished the piece"

"You do not have to get fat," Marc said.

Johnny's girlfriend was terrifying. His angry big brother said to him:

"Marc! You know what: I'll tell daddy and mom soon when they get here! "

" How are you not getting this?! Our parents don't care about shit like this!, including the Loud family and the New Yorkers. They are not ... COMING ... EVER! Marc shouted.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Two people, a man and a woman came in and he said to them,

"Hello, everyone," the man said.

"We are Johnny's parent," said the woman.

"Okay," said Leo.

"Have you seen our son, Johnny? Asked his mother.

Du Bois's family, April, the turtles, Jean, Alice, Johnny, his brother Marc, Johnny's girlfriend, Stan, Heinz and Charlene looked at Vanessa:

"Well, uh, how do you explain it, with a big one in the radar," says Vanessa "we may have abandoned in the sewers and suddenly he is homeless"

"Is this some sort of joke? Asked Tambry's father.

"Is this some sort of joke? Stan asked, repeating Tambry's gay father.

"He's very annoying with his video games," says Vanessa.

"End of lunch! Everybody out ! Stan jumped out of the house.

" I see. For my part, I'm going to publish in Dipper's, Squeezie's, Aurélien's and Normal's room, "says Léo.

"For the record, we completely understand," says the mother of the latter

**Stellar Lights For Technology Tree Act 2 Sonic After the Sequel**

In the evening, in the Lincoln room, Ronnie Anne and the latter spoke after the Loud family and the Casagrande had a Thanksgiving party. Suddenly someone knocked through the window in Lori and Leni's room. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne ran into the room to see who it was. But sending that it was Mikey, Carlino and Carlos Jr saw a creature that looks like a turtle with an orange mask:

"Mikey! What are you doing here ? Asked Ronnie Anne "I hope for you that none of the Casagrande family have seen you"

" No do not worry. Take, Ronnie, Stan is organizing a show tonight for Parent's Day. If you want, you can tell your family to see the show, "says Mikey.

" Do not worry, i'm going to tell them," Lincoln said.

"me too," said Ronnie Anne in turn.

In the living room, Carlino and Carlos went downstairs to talk to their family:

"Mom, Daddy Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are talking with a giant turtle speak! Carlino shouted.

"And he gives them some paper and he says they're doing a show tonight with their family," says Carlos Jr.

The other Casagrande did not believe them. They thought that their children were seen as imaginary friends.

"Giant monster talking? Please, said Carlota.

"But it's not a joke it's the truth"

Rita, Lynn Sir and Maria called their children downstairs. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went down the stairs:

"Children, can talk to you privately," says Lynn Sr.

The Loud family and Santiago went upstairs for a discussion.

"We did not know Carlino and Carlos jr are watching us," Lincoln said.

"Well, if he discovers your giant turtle friends talking, who can do martial arts and save the city of New York, they will not understand, especially their adoptive father and their sister April," Rita said.

"I'm sure they will not say anything," said Lana, her hand with her word.

So, they went down the stairs to talk with the Casagrande family. But they saw that they disappeared:

"Oh no, it's terrible, if the Casagrande see the turtles, we're all damn! Leni said to scare.

You're right, Leni, "said Rita in turn

**LAKEY INSPIRED – Blossom**

In the Podcast Garden, Stand says to parents of young people:

"Boy, what an adventure, finish our last activity with a show of your children. Let's start with magic teen »

Manly Dan looked at her daughter:

"So Wendy, your boyfriend there, he was cool," he said to his daughter, pointing to Albert.

"Yes he is cool. We had gone through trials to meet the brothers of April. At first, Albert show me photos of Raph. Then we were hired by the purple dragons to destroy the turtles and their father. And we became friends with Irving's brother, "Wendy explained to her father.

" I see. And speaking of friends, who is it? Manly said as she saw people coming into the Podcast Garden. The children and their parent, including Kirb, Moss, Melody, Miri, Ford and Norman, watched them reveal Casagrande

"They're the Loud family you were talking about, Jonathan," Marcus told his son.

"Are you sure? Even if they are not family, you do not know them? Said Dipper's father.

"To be honest, no, I've never been," John said.

"Huh, huh," said Tambry.

"Neither too," Alice said.

"Jamais-vu," says Thompson.

"Nope," Donnie said.

"You see, it's the creature you're talking to ..." Carlino stopped, they saw three other turtles and a giant rat. Carlota and Frida Puga were frightened by a giant rat. They pulled out their phone to call the police, but Stan threw Dark Jean on the floor:

" HM okay. Come everyone, I'll do a magic trick »

" OH GOD ! PLEASE NO ! The scientist shouted

John pulled out his phone to call Lincoln: "Uh, Linky. Do you know his people in the garden? "

In the kitchen, Stan was very angry and he looked at Johnny saying:

"Johnny, you never let me down as far as I can remember. And I know you'll never do it! Why I need every brat to show their parent no matter what their adventure to the dangerous city! It's either that or I'm heading to Super Las Vegane »

"I've never heard of Super Las Vegane," says Johnny's girlfriend.

"Consider yourself lucky"

And he went away to see the youth show:

"Okay, family, you heard the man. We have to show anything Max was ... "He looked at his brother" Tell me, brother, your girlfriend you do not want to see her? "

"She is with her parents," her brother says.

In the show Johnny took his weapon and pointed it at his father:

"So, you see, dad, sometimes Mr. Grimm made a mistake when he killed everyone, including nice guys who have nothing to do with him" he put his gun on the floor.

His father cried.

"I wish I knew that when you're a fan of him and Dante," his father says, "thank you Jonathan," and they hug their mother.

Everyone applauded.

" APPLANDED ! Cried father and son.

" That's all ? Is that their love story between father and son? Marc asked, seeing the first one.

"Come on, brother, I think it's soon time to do our show! Johnny said.

"All dont, the next one will be worse"

Mabel, his father and Waddles make their role of medieval characters:

"You've heard my colleagues, the danger is coming," said Mabel. Then she lives behind, her mother disguised as a dragon except she had horns and a tail "Big brother little brother here is the dragon spitting poison! "

"Grouah," said her mother, fessing the role of the dragon, but she does not scream.

"Little sister, what show be do?" Asked his father in the role of big brother.

"I'm invoking ..." Mabel approached her mother's "family hug," Mabel said as she approached her mother.

His father and Waddles approached Mabel's mother Lily to give him a hug too.

"Ah! Shouted everyone, when they saw Mabel, her parents and her little pig hugging together as a family.

" Yes ! Stan shouted with a happy face.

In the show, the Loud and Santiago finally found the Casagrande who are watching the show.

Carlota is next to Birgitte and Carlos with Thompson.

Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and their family, join them.

Leni ran to Squeezie and he sits down with him:

"I wondered where is Florent? Squeezie thought.

Behind the show, Jean asked Alice:

"Alice, where are Marc, Johnny and your sister"

"I do not know I think ... Hey, I thought they were with you," Alice said

"Well, it's clear they are not! "

"Have you checked? "

Chico and Dinah stopped getting angry and they saw their friend get excited for their brother and sister

"Alice-"

"And now, the Doofenshmirtz family! Stan said.

When the curtains opened, and Heinz and Charlene were playing to the parent:

"Hello, my daughter, how is it going to school," said Heinz.

"Dad ..." Suddenly they saw Forent and Margaret, who are all naked, hiding in the bushes. The audience was disgusted, at the Carlino, Carlos and Lana expions.

"Uh ... hi Lucas," said his big brother.

"Oh my gods I can't see people all nil in the show," Leni said putting her hand on his eyes.

"No, Leni looks he's still having his puppet

"It's not your sister, Alice! Jean said.

"Do not let him, sister! Take off his belt! Alice shouted.

"She has already taken off Squeezie's brother's belt."

Chico and Dinah looked at each other and they had fun.

"Whoopsie-daisy! Stan said, running past the curtains to close them.

"He," Heinz said nervously.

In Squeezie's room, Margaret tells Florent with towels:

"You should go get tested for the quartersister"

In the kitchen Stan shouted:

"Johnny! "

"Yes, Mr. Pines"

"This is our last chance ... you, that girl, and your brother on stage, now! I count on you "

"But we do not-uh-"

"I have the greatest confidence in you! They take out his phone to call someone "Bianto, I need this chopper to be ready if this thing goes wrong. What do you mean "más dinero"? (= more money) »

"Johnny, I found Marc's paper," his girlfriend says.

But Johnny saw his brother in tears:

" Why are you crying ? Johnny asked.

"Open the paper and you'll see," said Marc.

So, Johnny opened the paper, and he saw that he had forgotten to write an activity of his brother before leaving with his girlfriend in Creteil.

"Our parents they in care," said Marc, with tears running through his eyes "invent something can we so finish"

"Marc, I ... I did not know"

"And now, for our final and most important performance," Stan said, looking at Johnny. But he looked at Marc and he went back to Stan "Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for Johnny, Gladys and ..." and he saw people "What the, what? Oh, do not tell me I lost another kid! "

Everyone was shocked, Tambry's fathers get up: "Okay, that may sound incriminating, but-" he ran from the room.

Meanwhile, in pizzeria, Johnny Galdys are with Marc, and Gladys will order a pizza, while the Christivoirien brothers, sit down to discuss:

"Why are we here? What about the big show of Jean and the others? Marc asked.

"Ehh, he's stupid," Johnny said.

"What? "

" You were right. It's stupid. You should not have to pretend for everyone "

" Are you… OK ? "

"I'm ... sorry, Marc. I always try to see the good side of things and I try to get your brother Jean to see the same thing, but pretending things are good when they are not helps nothing. I'm sorry our parents do not care enough, Marc. You have the right to be angry. But you deserve to be happy, and I hope you'll find that here at the Podcast home even if it's not today. "

"Life sometimes scares, but at least there's pizza," said Gladys, and he put the pizza on the table and he sat next to Johnny "well do not look at us like that. Eat the little shit »

Marc looked at the pizza then he looked at his brother and Gladys with a happy face:

" Tell me. Does John go well with others? Marc asked his brother and Gladys.

Meanwhile, at Podcast, things are not going as planned:

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU GODDAMN BASTARDS! Do you know who I am?! I AM STANLEY PINES COMING FROM GRAVITY FALLS ! I am richer than YOU ALL ME! Stan shouted, while Tambry's father held his elbow by his hand "You have no right to stop!" I have a brother, a nephew and two little children "

"Tell that to all inmates in the California jail," said one of Tambry's fathers. They swung Stan into the truck where he wrote FBI.

"It's is all your fault, Ford! I swear on my parents dying, you will stil hear from me! "

The car began to roll while he screamed.

Everyone watched Stan go away. Mabel said to her mother:

"So yeah, that's our beautiful New York City with the Loud family and the Hamato clan" his mother, Dipper, his father, the Hamato clan, the Wood family, Lars, Jean, Alice Chico and Dinah looked at him.

**Here's an episode, based on the Loud and Camp Camp series.**

**This is episode, is a Special Thanksgiving episode and Parents' Day.**

**I'm still waiting for chapters 4 and 5 of Gemturtles, and after, Dipper Crypte will make a fan review on the movies and its two console (Gamecube and the WII)**

**For the end of Chapter 4 Letf in the Dark, I changed the music and put the music on Camp Camp.**

**This Paralogue takes place between Arc 5 and 6**


End file.
